Melody
by Safire Lupe
Summary: Satoshi Hiwatari playing the piano, Risa Harada watching him play the piano. SatoshiXRisa oneshot


Lets just get this over with…

I do not own DNAngel or any of it's good looking characters.

Now on with the story…

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

Melody 

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

The sweetest melody can only be heard in the deepest part of the heart. Where only the soul can listen and the spirit can dance to its rhythm. Yet, sweet things have a price, and that price is not a material thing, but the deepest emotion, as deep as the sweetest melody; the one we call LOVE…

Satoshi Hiwatari smiled down at an old, grand piano that lay in the center of the ballroom of the Hikari mansion.

"It's been long…" he said softly and blew a few specks of dust that lay on the cover of the keys.

He sat on the flat, wooden seat and lifted the cover until he saw black and white keys and smiled at them as they finally saw the light again, for so long he had left them in the darkness. He was glad he was able to meet these keys again.

Painting and drawing isn't just this prodigy's talents. He also engages himself to music since it's art as well. He learned to play the piano when he was four years old, by his mother when she was alive. He recalled the two of them sitting in this very seat together. She would point out to him what keys to press and he would suck in the information in his memory. He also remembers her singing while playing the keys and he would watch her in amazement.

He closed his blue eyes and smiled at the memory. He took of his glasses and neatly places them on his breast pocket before he started to press the keys until a sweet music echoed through the four walls of the ballroom.

A while later, still playing the piano, he began to play it harder and faster with his eyes close and his head moving through the rhythm. His face was now trickling with small beads of sweat. Some of them would sprinkle out his hair whenever he would sway his head and sparkle from the light out side the window.

Satoshi was consumed be the melody until he heard clapping from the room. He stop playing, ending it with a deep tone in one hard click, irritated at the person who had disturb him. He opens his eyes and look at the door.

A brown haired girl with mahogany eyes stud there, smiling at him.

It was one of his female friends, Risa Harada.

"Harada-san…"

"I didn't know you play the piano…" She walked towards him and stop when she was by his side.

He just quirked an eyebrow, "How did you know I was here?"

"I saw you enter the mansion, so I followed. Once I got inside I heard music and I saw you…" she smiled.

"You? Follow me? Your kidding, right?" he almost wanted to laugh at the thought but wanted to make it sound like sarcasm to not anger the girl, who was already pouting.

'_She always seems cute whenever she pouts like that.' _He thought. "Do you play?" asked Satoshi.

"A little bit…"

"Show me…" he moved to the side a little to offer her room to the seat.

Risa blushed. "I'm not really sure…"

"Come on…"

She then nodded and sat next to him. The seat was quit short and both of them realized how close they were.

Soon, Risa's fingers moved as she started to play. It was a bit…well…clumsy but it was nice.

Satoshi heard this music before; it was the first song his mother played to him. He smiled and lean down to kiss Risa's cheek. She grew bit red and stop playing.

"Hiwatari-kun…I…" she can feel all the blood rise to her face as Satoshi lean closer.

(Flashback)

"_Satoshi…"_

"_Yes mother?"_

"_If ever you heard a girl who is close to your heart play this melody in the piano. Be sure to kiss her in the cheek…"_

"_Mo…mother…I'm not kissing a girl!"_

"_You will, promise me that, okay?"_

"…"

"_Satoshi… do you promise?"_

"…_okay… I promise…"_

"_Good…coz' you'll never know…she might be the one destined for you…"_

_(End of Flashback)_

Before she knew it He had crushed his lips into hers. He felt her stiffen but the relaxed.

Satoshi knew what he did was a rush and that he was hoping for her to slap him across the face. But no, she didn't, instead she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

He always wanted her, ever since the day after Krad and Dark was sealed. He wanted her, and now he does.

He slides his arms around her waist instinctively while her arms snaked around his neck. And Satoshi kissed her deeper, practically letting himself taste her, while the soft melody his mother played echoed in his mind.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

END OF STORY

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

Don't forget to review.


End file.
